Too Many Cooks
by WhazzupPeeps
Summary: A careless remark by Bummer causes Chef and the entire Pirate Ship kitchen staff to quit in protest. Now it's up to Kelly to fill the gaps in the short-staffed kitchen by recruiting Bummer and some of the gang. OCs included.
1. Rub-A-Dub-Dub, A Grom Hogs the Tub

**CHAPTER 1 - RUB-A-DUB-DUB, A GROM HOGS THE TUB  
**

**So here's what happens on the first morning after grom initiation as the summer staff at Surfer's Paradise (including the new groms) settle into their jobs and life around the hotel. On a note, the third part of this chapter is a take on what happened to Lo in "The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream", but since Lo is still working at the Pirate Ship and was never transferred to Housekeeping in my fanon storyline, Sabrina (one of my new groms) subs for Lo as the reluctant maid/willing slacker here.**

* * *

"Come on, hurry up in there!"

"We don't have all morning!"

"Some of us have to work, you know!"

Those were some of the remarks made by some of the female summer staff waiting in a lineup outside the bathroom on the third floor of the staff house at Surfer's Paradise Hotel. Seniors Fin, Kelly, Lo and Emma, groms Ash Harvey and Bonnie Spencer and several other staff members were waiting impatiently in the queue because Sabrina Dunn, the third of the female groms to arrive at the hotel late last month, had locked the bathroom door and was currently taking a bubble bath in the bathtub inside. The staff's impatience was growing because, besides locking out everyone else, Sabrina had been taking her time in the bathtub for over half an hour and made no indication of being ready to finish her bath.

Fin, who was at the head of the bathroom lineup, knocked at the door. "Come on, Sabrina, hurry up!" she called while knocking. "I gotta go to the can!"

"Occupied," Sabrina replied non-chalantly in a sing-song voice from inside the bathroom.

"Hey, your Royal Highness," Ash, the girl with the purple-dyed dreadlocks, called from further back in the lineup. "When you gotta pee, you gotta pee!"

"You ever hear of holding it in?" Sabrina called back.

"I'm serious, Sabrina!" Fin said. "Finish up in there and open the door so I can go!"

"I will, when I'm done," Sabrina said.

"Oh, yeah?" Lo then said. "When's that?"

"When I feel like it," Sabrina said casually, still not caring about anyone else outside the bathroom.

"_Ooohh_, that's it!" a frustrated Fin said as she left the lineup to head toward the stairwell. "No more fooling around, I'm going downstairs!"

"You mean to the bathroom on the boys' floor?" Lo said, referring to the second floor facilities. "You sure about that?"

"Right now, I don't care, I'm desperate!" Fin said before sprinting off to go downstairs.

Kelly, next in line after Fin, then moved to the front of the line and began pounding on the bathroom door with her fist. "Okay, Sabrina, if you don't get out of the tub and out of the bathroom right now, I'm gonna kick the door in and drag you out by your hair!" the Pirate Ship manager yelled outside the door to the snobby blonde girl. "You got one minute, starting now!" she added, checking her watch.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sabrina called from inside the bathroom. "A minute's not fast enough! What if you do and I'm still naked in here?"

"I'll take that chance," Kelly replied. "Forty-five seconds!" A few moments later, she then called, "Thirty seconds, Sabrina!" While waiting, Kelly heard the sound of water starting to drain out of the bathtub. "Fifteen seconds!" She then raised her right foot up, preparing to follow through on her threat to kick the bathroom door in if Sabrina did not get out. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two..."

As Kelly reached two in her countdown, the lock on the bathroom door unlocked and the door swung open, then Sabrina, who was clad only in a white towel wrapped around her body and another one around her hair, stormed out of the bathroom in a huff. "_Sheesh_, couldn't wait, could you?" she grumbled as Kelly and the others glared at her while she walked down the hall to her room.

"'bout blasted time," Ash quipped as she and Kelly then ducked into the bathroom to brush their teeth at the two sinks, while Lo went in at the same time to use the bathtub herself. Moments later though, a displeased Lo came back out and yelled down the hall, "Sabrina, you left a ring around the bathtub!"

"Not my problem," Sabrina replied dismissively with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You're supposed to clean the tub after you use it," Lo said. "You expect me or the others to use a dirty bathtub after you've used it and left it that way?"

"So use the shower stall," Sabrina retorted before she went into her room to dress up for work.

"Use the shower? Yeah right, that'll be the day," a chagrined Lo, who preferred bubble baths over showers, muttered as she ducked back into the bathroom, left with no choice but to clean the tub to get rid of the ring Sabrina had left around it.

* * *

Meanwhile on the second floor, Reef was on his way to the bathroom there, preparing to comb and style his hair into his favored quiff style using his hair gel in front of the mirror when, just as he was about to step through the doorway, Fin suddenly dashed in front of him and into the bathroom, slammed the door shut and locked it. "Hey, what gives?" Reef yelled at the door while knocking on it. "I gotta do my hair!"

"It can wait, pretty boy," Fin called back. "Pee takes precedence over hair!"

"What're you doing in there, anyway?" Reef then said. "This is supposed to be the boys' bathroom."

"Tell that to Sabrina," Fin replied from inside. "I'd be upstairs now if she wasn't hogging the bathroom there." When he heard that, Reef facepalmed himself, secretly cursing Sabrina for her indirect part in keeping him from getting to use the bathroom.

* * *

Later on in a trashed guest room at the hotel, Sabrina, who was supposed to be cleaning that room as part of her housekeeping duties, was instead watching a trashy daytime talk show on the room's widescreen TV while helping herself to a bowl of the pillow chocolates she was supposed to put on the guest beds. She was laughing at the antics of the talk show guests and rooting for the fights that sometimes broke out on the show while she sat back against the bed's headboard, when...

The sound of the room door's doorknob turning, then the door creaking open, caught Sabrina by surprise, then she looked to the doorway and saw a shadowy figure enter the room. "What?! Who is it?" she said tersely to the figure, not appreciating having her TV time interrupted.

The figure flicked the room light on, revealing herself as Rosie, the hotel's head of Housekeeping. "I'm your new cleaning partner," she said to Sabrina with a serious look.

"What?!" a stunned Sabrina piped up.

"Yeah, you're taking over Fin's old job here since Fin got moved to teaching surfing, remember?" Rosie said while handing Sabrina a feather duster and a bucket of cleaning supplies. "Now drop the bonbons and grab a mop, missy!"

"Oh, great," Sabrina said sarcastically under her breath while slumping her shoulders, not feeling thrilled about having her chance to slack off on the job ruined by Rosie appointing herself her new partner on cleaning detail.

* * *

At the Pirate Ship around lunchtime, Kelly was on her way to get a customer order from the pick-up window when Bummer came along, carrying a soup bowl with him. "Hey, what's with this clam chowder?" Bummer demanded to know, showing Kelly the bowl's contents.

Kelly took a brief look at the chowder in the bowl. "Looks fine to me," she said with a shrug.

"Are you nuts?" Bummer said, showing Kelly the bowl again. "I took a taste of this after I got my order and there's something off about it."

"So take it up with Chef then," Kelly responded. "That's his department."

"Okay, now I know you're kidding me," an incredulous Bummer said while putting the chowder down on the pick-up window ledge.

"How?" Kelly asked. "There haven't been any complaints from other customers who ordered the chowder. They seem to like it, so maybe it's just you. But if you don't like it, tell it to Chef like I said."

"You think I'm going to tell him that what he's calling chowder looks, tastes and smells like that pig swill I fed to the groms last year for their meals?" stated Bummer, who quickly regretted what he said when his comment caught Chef's attention from the kitchen.

"Hey, keep your comments about ze clam chowdaire to yourself!" the French-accented voice of Chef yelled from the kitchen. "Eef you don't like my cookeeng, zen don't eat eet!" Chef's arm then appeared in the pick-up window, grabbed the soup bowl and dumped its contents on top of Bummer's head, causing Kelly to jump back a step to avoid getting her pirate captain uniform splashed by the chowder.

Looking at Bummer with the soup bowl on top of his head like a hat and the chowder dripping from his head onto his uniform, Kelly had to giggle at the sight. "Nice, Bummer," she quipped at the ex-day manager-turned-assistant concierge before walking by him to deliver her customer order.

"I hate this job sometimes," Bummer muttered to himself about his current staff position while rolling his eyes, then he walked off to the staff locker room to change his uniform and get cleaned up.

* * *

**Up next, Sabrina gets introduced to the realities of working for a living, and ill-chosen words by Bummer create a mess for Kelly at the Pirate Ship.**

**_Stoked_ (c) Fresh TV Inc. and Teletoon. I don't own the show or any of the characters except my OCs.**

**Comments and reviews are welcome.**


	2. Walkout

**CHAPTER 2 - WALKOUT  
**

**Note: The events in the second part of this chapter are, like in part of Chapter One, a take on the events of the Season Two episode "The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream", but with Sabrina taking Lo's place as Rosie's cleaning partner.**

* * *

The following morning, Ripper was on his way to the second floor bathroom, accompanied by Greg Kahale, the big Hawaiian grom who had arrived with the other newcomers, who was on his way there with a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"...so the way I heard it, that seagull took off after her and chased her all 'round the hotel and she just wouldn't stop screaming," Greg said, telling Ripper the tale of what happened to Sabrina when she tried to find out where the Office was on her own after she failed grom initiation a few days earlier. "When I came back here to grab something I forgot, she shot past me like a lightning bolt and right up the stairs. The girls told me later on that Sabrina locked herself in the bathroom upstairs 'cause she was afraid the seagull was gonna drop another one on her head."

Ripper laughed a little about Sabrina's second encounter with the seagull. "I bet Sabrina won't look at a seagull again without dropping to a fetal position on the floor after that," the Australian surfer quipped. "Maybe that'll teach her not to sneak a look at the Office without being initiated."

"Think that'll stop her?" Greg wondered.

"Beats me, mate," Ripper shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me if she tried again though," he added as he and Greg went into the bathroom, Greg to brush his teeth and Ripper to use a toilet stall.

About a minute later, however, amid the sounds of Ripper's farting, Greg dashed out of the bathroom coughing, overwhelmed by the smell of Ripper's "gas attacks". "Man, that reeks!" Greg said in between coughing spells. "Had to get outta there before he contaminated the joint!"

* * *

Later on in a hotel guest room, Rosie and Sabrina were in the middle of cleaning the room, except for one problem: Rosie was doing all the cleaning herself, while Sabrina did nothing to help out, choosing instead to order room service for herself (delivered by Emma, who was unimpressed with Sabrina's slacking on the job), watching TV while eating, then gabbing on her cell phone with a friend from back home outside on the balcony before she ducked into the guest room's bathroom.

Rosie next went into the bathroom to start on cleanup there when she found Sabrina standing in front of the mirror above the sink, attempting to tweeze her eyebrows. "This is so hard when you have to do it yourself," the blonde girl complained as she raised her tweezers to her right eyebrow. "OW!" she then squealed as she plucked away an eyebrow hair, right as Rosie spotted the toilet overflowing nearby.

"Sabrina, the toilet!" Rosie said, pointing out the overflowing toilet to her. The head of Housekeeping then spotted the reason for the toilet blockage when she saw some used makeup kits and brushes floating at the top of the bowl. Sabrina glanced at the toilet briefly before she went back to plucking her eyebrows. "Did you just flush your old makeup?" Rosie then asked.

"Doesn't everybody?" Sabrina said cavalierly while plucking another eyebrow hair.

Sabrina's comment, along with her slacking, non-existent work ethic and irresponsible attitude, ticked Rosie off good. "That's it!" Rosie snapped, pounding her fist on the sink shelf to catch Sabrina's attention. "I am going to the spa and _you_ are gonna clean this up!" she said, indicating the mess in the bathroom which Sabrina had made.

"Rosie, relax," Sabrina said non-chalantly before going back to her eyebrows. "Just leave it for the hired help." That comment was the last straw for Rosie, who then grabbed a plunger and drove it onto Sabrina's head. "Eww! _Eww!_ EWW! EEEWW! _EEEWW!_" a grossed-out Sabrina griped while trying to pull the plunger off the top of her head.

"Either you make this room shine," Rosie ordered Sabrina in an ultimatum, "or I rat your lazy butt out to Carter! Now, SCRUB!" Rosie then walked away to head down to the spa and relax after spending all morning dealing with Sabrina, who finally was able to get the plunger off her head moments later - only to slip and fall on the wet floor, then have the plunger land business end-first on her face.

* * *

"...and that's how I found out the hard way how Ripper got his nickname," Greg told Bummer as the two hotel employees walked through the lobby toward the public washrooms, where Bummer needed to go because his bladder was feeling full and he desperately needed to urinate. "I didn't believe Reef and Broseph at first when they told me, but after that episode in the boys' bathroom at the staff house, I sure believe 'em now, bra."

When Bummer reached the public washrooms though, he groaned when he saw signs on both washroom doors that read "Closed for maintenance". "_Ohhh_, what genius decided to close all the public washrooms for cleaning simultaneously?" Bummer complained. "First the washrooms at the golf course clubhouse, now the ones here off the lobby!"

Seeing the distress Bummer was in from needing to relieve himself but having to hold it in, Greg decided to have a little fun at the ex-day manager's expense. "You know, I bet Mr. Ridgemount's got heated toilet seats in the bathrooms up in his penthouse," he said as he and Bummer started back through the lobby.

"Forget it," Bummer said. "Mr. Ridgemount threw me into the pool at his penthouse last time I set foot in his executive washroom, and that was when I was still the manager! What do you think he'd do to me now that I'm lower on the staff totem pole?"

"C'mon man, you're doin' the pee-pee dance in public," Greg said as he noticed Bummer's fidgety and twitchy behavior while hopping along. "Picture it, bra - heated floors, scented candles, the latest sports and business magazines..."

"If I don't go soon, I'm gonna burst!" an impatient Bummer groaned again as he moved toward the Pirate Ship, hoping that the washrooms there would be open.

"Ever make your staff do the pee-pee dance themselves when they needed to go back when you were the manager?" Greg asked.

"Okay, I get the point," Bummer said through clenched teeth, realizing that Greg had probably heard the tales the rest of the staff told him about when Bummer was in charge. "But I'm still not using the bathrooms in the penthouse again, not after that last time!" When Bummer and Greg arrived in the restaurant, however, they noticed the same "Closed for maintenance" signs posted on both washroom doors. "Oh, come ON!" Bummer then whined when he saw the sign on the men's room door. "This isn't funny anymore!"

"Hey, you always cracked down on staff for breaking rules when you ran the show, right?" Greg said. Bummer could only moan and nod his head in response while hopping in place as he continued to restrain himself.

"And that includes using a public washroom while it was closed for cleaning?" Greg then asked. Bummer nodded again.

"So, haven't you wanted to break one of your own rules yourself?" Greg asked rhetorically.

"How do you think I ended up where I am now?" Bummer said. "What's your point, anyway?"

"And what're the odds that all those 'Closed for maintenance' signs put up on all the washroom doors at once are someone's idea of a practical joke?" Greg said. "If it's true, then what do you gotta lose by goin' in anyway?" As it turned out, unknown to both Greg and Bummer, Greg was not far off the mark on his speculation, as Sabrina had put the signs up on all of the public washroom doors around the hotel when she was supposed to be on floor-mopping duty earlier, as a prank against both the staff and the hotel guests.

"Fine," Bummer said with an exasperated sigh as he opened the men's room door to rush inside, relieved to finally be able to use a washroom without worrying about seeing a "Closed for maintenance" sign on it. When Bummer came back out a few minutes later, Greg said, "Feel better now?"

"Much," a greatly-relieved Bummer replied before stepping through the doorway - only to stumble over a bucket of mop water before he could even get two steps from the washroom door. "_Grrrr!_" Bummer growled in frustration after just managing to avoid falling to the floor. "Who left that bucket of mop water in front of the door? I'm lucky I didn't get hurt tripping over it!"

"Say, wasn't Sabrina the one pushing mop in the DR today?" Greg pointed out. Though he was no fan of Bummer's after hearing the stories of what Bummer did at the hotel last summer, Greg was glad to rat Sabrina out because he liked her even less due to her snobby attitude and her bullying of Bonnie not long ago.

"Figures," Bummer said as he looked at the bucket while walking toward the pick-up window. "She didn't even bother to change out the used water in there. Right now, it looks like whatever it is that passes for the cream of mushroom soup from the kitchen." Once again, however, he realized his mistake in commenting about the food near the pick-up window when he heard something slam loudly on a counter inside the kitchen.

"ZAT EES EET!" Chef barked angrily from the kitchen before he stormed through the door to confront Bummer. "Monsieur Baumaire, you have eensulted my cookeeng for ze last time!" he snapped at Bummer before using a dish towel to slap him across both cheeks. "_Laissez-nous aller maintenant, messieurs!_" he then called in French to the kitchen staff. "_Personne n'insulte notre cuisine et s'échappe avec elle!_" he said in response to taking offence to Bummer's off-handed cracks about the food from the kitchen. Right then, the entire Pirate Ship kitchen staff of chefs and food preppers filed through the kitchen door and followed Chef out of the restaurant in solidarity.

Moments later, Kelly, who had been at the front desk talking with Johnny about a booking of the dining lounge for a private event and was now on her way back there, was surprised to see Chef leading his kitchen staff out the door. "Chef, what's going on?" the Pirate Ship manager demanded to know. "Why're you and all your staff leaving?"

"Mademoiselle Kelly, my staff and I are goeeng on strike!" Chef told her. "We are walkeeng out een protest unteel zat _sacré idiote_ Monsieur Baumaire apologizes for eensulteeng our cookeeng! Eef he does not apologize, zen we QUEET! _Nous permettre d'aller maintenant, messieurs!_" he then said to the kitchen staff, who began following him toward the front entrance of the hotel.

"What?! Guys, wait a minute..." Kelly then said as the kitchen staff walked out, trying in vain to keep them from leaving. "Please, be reasonable! The DR can't run without you in the kitchen!" Her cheeks flushing red in frustration and anger and her fists clenching, she then turned her head toward the Pirate Ship's entrance and yelled "BUMMER!"

Bummer, who clearly heard Kelly's yell from outside in the lobby, now looked worried, while Greg, who saw Kelly marching in and then noticed Bummer's anxious look, quipped, "_Ohh_, you're in for it now, dude."

"Bummer, what did you do?!" Kelly snapped. "I just ran into Chef a moment ago and he looked steamed! What did you say to him to make him and the kitchen staff stage a walkout?"

A nervous Bummer started babbling almost incoherently trying to explain himself, prompting Greg to get involved. "Oh, he just compared the soup from the kitchen with the mop water in that bucket over there," he said casually.

"Congrats, Bummer," a clearly displeased Kelly then said sarcastically. "Thanks to you and your big mouth, the DR may lose its entire kitchen staff! _Real_ nice work." Turning around to walk out of the restaurant, she added, "I want to see you in the locker room in a few minutes for a meeting. I want you to round up Reef, Greg, Ash, Trevor and Sabrina to join you there while I go get Carter and get him to convince the kitchen staff not to quit!"

After Kelly left, Bummer turned to a grinning Greg and glared at him. "You really enjoyed stooging me out to Kelly, didn't you?" he said, not sounding very impressed.

"_'a'ole pilikia_, bra," Greg quipped, using the Hawaiian phrase for "You're welcome". "All in a day's work." Greg then strolled off to the staff locker room, while Bummer sighed, rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Why me?"

* * *

**Next, Kelly has to organize an ad-hoc kitchen crew to keep the Pirate Ship going thanks to Bummer's blunder - but will she be getting more than she asked for with the temporary kitchen staff?**


End file.
